


Just A Boring Day... Maybe

by fandomlover



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, i really dont know what to tag this as, im bored ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlover/pseuds/fandomlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico has someone he likes, but what happens when everyone finds out about it? (Just something I wrote when a friend sent me a picture and I just had to write something about it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Surprising Twist

**Author's Note:**

> I just kinda has to write this after I saw this one post my friend sent me. Comments are appreciated, etc etc. I really love responses on my stories guys.

Percy realized that in hindsight, he probably should have seen this one coming.

Everyone knew that Nico had been acting strange. Almost like he actually had a crush on someone. Piper and Leo had a bet about whether it was a boy or a girl Nico liked. Piper said it was a girl. Leo said it was a guy. Percy couldn't really care less.

He guessed that was why it was such a surprise that day when Nico finally told everyone who he actually liked.

They were on the Argo II, just taking a break from everything. Piper and Jason were playing cards. Leo was working on some mechanical thing for the Argo. Percy thought it was something that looked like a radio. Annabeth was on her computer, looking at a new blueprint. Frank was eating a snack, what looked like some cookies, and Hazel was reading a book. Percy was extremely bored and just laying on the floor, playing with some water droplets.

Percy didn't look up when he heard footsteps, but he did look up when Nico cleared his voice. So did everyone else.

"I have something to say," Nico said, and he looked down.

"What?" Hazel asked, looking at him. Nico started blushing a little.

"I-I like someone," he stuttered, eyes still trained on the ground. Percy noticed Jason's face twist into a creepy smile.

"Aw, that's sweet Nico. Who is it?" Piper asked, and Nico ignored her. 

"What should I do?" Nico asked, looking at everyone. Percy felt this was the time to speak up.

"Tell her," Percy suggested. Jason growled, and Nico blushed a little harder.

"It's not a her," Nico muttered, and Percy heard Piper swear.

"Damn it Leo. You win the bet," Piper muttered, passing a $10 bill to the boy. Leo looked up and grinned, pocketing the money.

"It's completely fine Nico," Hazel consuled the dark-haired boy. Annabeth laughed.

"Tell him then," she suggested, and Nico blushed even harder. Percy thought he looked like a really ripe tomato. 

"Ok," Nico said. Nico turned toward Percy. "Hey Percy," he said.

Percy was completely oblivious to what Nico was doing, even though he heard the slight gasp from Piper. "Hey man, what's up?" he responded, and everyone stared at him. Finally, it hit Percy what Nico was saying. "Wait..."

Jason laughed. "Oh, this is good. Nico and Percy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-" he started, but stopped when Piper hit him. "Stop it," she hissed, and Percy remembered that she was actually the daughter of Aphrodite.

Nico was still standing there, blushing even harder. Percy could see Annabeth and Leo trying to hold in laughter, and he glared at them.

"Sorry Percy, uh, I'll leave if you want-" Nico started, his voice trailing off and started turning around.

"Wait, Nico, you can stay. Just, um, give me a few days for this to actually sink in, alright?" Percy asked, and Nico nodded.

"Ok," he responded, and he sat by Hazel who went back to reading her book. Everyone could feel the akwardness in the air, but everyone went back to what they were doing earlier. Percy decided to get away from everyone and go to his room to take a nap and actually process what Nico was telling him. He got up to leave, and he could feel Nico's eyes burning two holes in his back, so he walked a little faster through the boat.


	2. What Are You Going To Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit about Percy's confused state. Sorry for the short chapters, I promise in the future I will write longer stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the few people who actually read it, this is the second chapter. Pretty sure it's going to be a three-chapter story, still not entirely sure where it's heading. These are not my characters or story, I'm just borrowing them for a bit.

"Percy, you can't lock yourself in your room forever. At least let me in," Percy heard Annabeth saying outside his door. He sighed. Percy couldn't figure out why he couldn't hide out in his room, it had worked out for 36 hours hadn't it?

"Perseus Jackson, if you do not open this door in 5 seconds, I will forcibly take it down and let Leo use it as spare parts," Annabeth threatened, and Percy rushed over to his door and threw it open. Annabeth probably would take it down and give it to Leo.

Annabeth stood there glaring at him. "How long are you going to let poor Nico wait for your answer? He feels bad, and you have to be careful if you turn him down, which I hope you do, since we're going out. Now what are you going to do Percy?" she demanded, brushing past Percy to sit on his bed. Percy stared at her. Couldn't she figure out that he didn't know the answers to those questions either?

"I don't know what I'm going to do Annabeth! He's still a teenager, which means he's also really sensitive, and I don't want to get the Lord of Death and Emo Behavior on my case!" Percy said, exasperated.

"True, probably getting Hades mad at you is probably not a good thing, since he could make your afterlife terrible. Why don't you just tell Nico how you feel? It works on girls, doesn't it?" Annabeth suggested.

Percy sighed again and sat on the floor. He had been doing a lot of sighing these past 36 hours. "I just don't want him to get upset with me. Not just because his father is Lord Hades, but also because he's a really good friend. I wish I knew why he liked me so much," Percy replied, still as confused as before. 

"He probably likes you because you're basically one of the few people who are actually comfortable around him. Who actually acts like he's a person and not the son of Lord Death. I mean, he's stuck down there in the Underworld with nobody but the dead to talk to, and then he comes up here and people don't know how to react about him. Even I sometimes feel uncomfortable around him, but you're cool with him all the time. I bet before this ever happened, he could have arrived in your room in the middle of the night and you would be fine with it," Annabeth explained, and Percy scratched his head.

"Didn't he do that before? But anyway, how am I supposed to react to him? Like he's some sort of weird alien just because his father lives in the Underworld? He really is just one of us, a kid who's parent was a god. Or in your case, goddess. If I react to everyone with a powerful father or mother as strange and dangerous, I would never be here! I would never have met you, or Piper, or even Frank! So yeah, he has a powerful father, but he's also a kid who needs friends," Percy retorted, and Annabeth smiled.

"We're getting off topic. What are you going to do about Nico?" Annabeth asked again, getting back to the point. All of a sudden, the door flew open and Piper strolled into Percy's room, shutting the door behind her.

"Sorry for eavesdropping, but Percy, I think you should tell Nico how you feel. Yes, he'll be heartbroken, but at least he won't be sad and depressed around the Argo anymore. You know he's in the kitchen and is saying he's going to kill himself, right?" Piper informed him, and Percy hopped up.

"What?! No, I didn't! That idiot, I can't believe he's that bad off! Annabeth, sorry, but I've got to go stop Nico from hurting himself," Percy exclaimed, and he ran out the door. Annabeth stared at him, a small smile on her face.

"Annabeth, if you don't do something, the son of Lord Death there could kidnap your boyfriend," Piper teased. Annabeth looked at her and laughed.

"Like that would ever happen. I think I know exactly what's going to happen, and if I'm right, then there is going to be a really sad emo kid on board the ship for a few days," Annabeth chuckled, and she stood up and walked out the door in search for Hazel who had a book she wanted to borrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the story and I hope you'll bear through it to the end. Comments are loved and appreciated, but any flames will be used to make my friend s'mores. She's having a bad time in Indiana....


	3. What Haopened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter is mostly about Nico and Percy, just wrapping everything up.

"Nico you idiot! What the hell are you doing?!" Percy yelled as he walked into the kitchen. He saw Nico by the fridge, rummaging through the food. At Percy's voice, Nico tried to straighten up, but only succeeded in hitting his head on the top of the fridge.

"Ow! Gods Percy, I was only looking for something to eat..." Nico defended, looking down at the ground. Percy could tell he was still embarrassed.

"But... but Piper..." Percy stammered, and he realized that Piper most likely lied to him to get Percy to talk to Nico. "I'm going to kill her!" he murmured to himself.

"Kill who Percy?" Nico asked, and Percy blushed.

"Sorry, I meant- Never mind. Anyway, I'll just let you get back to your food-" Percy started, but Nico cut him off.

"Um, Percy... uh, what- I mean, uh, do you- I mean-," Nico stammered, and Percy couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on Nico, has Hermes taken your words away?" he teased, and immediately felt bad about what he said when Nico started blushing harder.

"Um... uh... Percy, uh, about what I said the other day, um.... do you maybe have an answer?" Nico was finally able to say. Percy's laughter stopped and he sighed. Again. For the 13th time that day. Maybe he should quit sighing forever.

"Nico, I mean, listen, we're really good friends and everything, but-" Peecy started to say, but cut himself off when he saw Nico's face start to fall. "I mean, uh, I guess what I'm trying to say is-" he tried saying again, but this time Nico cut him off.

"What you're trying to say is that you really don't like me, isn't it?" Nico accused, and Percy nodded slowly. He could see the tears welling up in Nico's eyes.

"I- I guess it was a long shot. I mean, you have Annabeth and everything, and besides, I'm also a guy. That would make things kind of awkward as well. I... I guess I'll just leave you alone then-" Nico started, backing up to the door. Percy couldn't stand to see his friend like this.

"Wait, Nico-" he tried to say, but was cut off when he saw the dark-haired boy shaking his head.

"No, don't try to make me feel better. No, don't try it at all. I don't need your sympathy Percy Jackson. I'm the son of the Death God, I'm always surrounded by sadness. I guess this'll just be some more sadness in my life," Nico said, and he turned around and ran out the door. Percy stood there and watched him go. He then ran after him.

"Nico! Nico, come back. I'm sorry, alright?" he called, but he couldn't find the sad boy. He did however run into Hazel.

"I guess you told him your true feelings, huh?" she accused, and Percy nodded. Hazel sighed.

"Percy, you don't know much about being turned down by someone you like or seeing the person you like with someone else, do you?" she asked, and Percy shook his head. He had been kind of busy these past few years with mad gods and goddesses and stopping evil things from enslaving humanity.

"You might not, but I do. You need to give Nico some space, and let him work out how he's going to deal with all of this. Don't chase after him, he'll come to you. By the way, can you give this book to Annabeth for me?" Hazel replied, amd handed a book to Percy. It looked like a really boring modern book, and it wasn't even in Ancient Greek, and therefore didn't interest him. He nodded his head and went in search for Annabeth.  
***  
It took 3 days, but Nico did come out of hiding. It just shocked everyone else how he did it.

Again they were all bored, each doing something boring. Eating snacks, playing cards, fixing things. So when Nico crashed into the room, it interrupted what everyone was doing.

"Percy!" Nico yelled, and Percy could feel himself getting pale again. What could it be this time?

"Yes Nico?" he asked, a little wary this time.

"I just want you to know that even if you like Annabeth, I will still like you!" Nico replied, standing defiant at the door. He then twirled around and walked off.

Percy could hear Jason snickering in the background. He could also hear Leo swearing and saw him passing $10 back to Piper. He could see Hazel with an open mouth, aghast at what just happened. And he could feel the blood draining from his face, and he could tell that the next couple of months would be nerve-wracking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and hopefully I'll catch back up with posting more of my fanfictions. I love comments, reviews help a writer get better. Oh and apparently Hermes is also the god of communication, so that's why that's in there. Thanks again :3

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? I might make this multiple chapters, I think it should be expanded a little more. Thanks for reading it, and I love reviews to see what people think. Any flames will be used to make s'mores and hot dogs.


End file.
